onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vegapunk
Dr. Gero Dr. Gero is a mad scientist who technology is years ahead of his time. Shall there be commented the similarities? Ilovefoxes 19:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Such characters often appear in many works. We don't know enough about Vegapunk to compare him to dr. Gero or anybody else. El Chupacabra 14:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Screenshot from Episode 469 I cropped it a bit and can crop it a bit more if necessary, but we've got a picture of him that's pretty solid. We've got upper torso and head, even exposed skin on the cheeks, chin, forehead and ears. Lemme know if this beats the current image. We can make the assumption (beyond speculation) that it's him, in the (flashbacked) flesh, right? Bon-boy and Croco-boy 03:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it's probably just a random doctor. Anyway, even if it was the anime's Vegapunk, it's not in the manga, thus non-canon, so... no. We've no idea what he really looks like at the moment. Here's the page this is the adaptation of. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 04:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh damn I forgot about that bit. I should start re-reading issues of manga after their respective episodes are released, lol. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 04:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, that's what I've been doing lately. So much stuff happened in the war I've forgotten what exactly happened next. :P --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 07:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Edit Suggestion I think we should put Scientific Achievements '''under '''Abilities and Powers. Does anyone else agree? El-Drago-800 19:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) El-Drago-800 :I think it should stay separate. Achievements and an abilities are two completely different things. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 21:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Doctor? Is he a doctor? Because with the category "Doctor" we mean "Medics", where was it stated that he is a medic? The word doctor can be used for other kind of scientists too... also, if he is a doctor only because he made "modifications" on Kuma, then Franky should be a doctor too... Medics are not doctors though. Well some can be but that's pretty rare. It was stated he is a doctor so that means he is one. SeaTerror 18:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe this is different in English, but medics are doctors like any other university-graduated person. In the common language "doctor" is used like "medic", hence my point is that the category "doctors" in this wiki it's meant to regroup the medics, so we should either remove Vegapunk or rename it "Medics" (but always remove him). Medics are people such as paramedics or medics that militaries use. The only way they would be doctors is if the medic in the military just happened to be a doctor before they joined. The category is fine how it is. SeaTerror 19:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but now I'm little confused: on wikipedia if you go to Wikipedia:Medic you will be redirected to "physician", while Wikipedia:Doctor redirects to a disambiguation page which include "Physician" and "Doctor (title)". Now with the category "Doctors", on this wiki, we intend people who are physician or have something to do with the medical sphere, so why Vegapunk is included? He should be included only in "Scientists". No you won't. "Medic is a general term for a person involved in medicine, especially emergency or first-response medicine, such as an emergency medical technician, paramedic, or a military member trained in battlefield medicine." Those are not doctors. He is called a doctor so he is a doctor. SeaTerror 04:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but my point is that Vegapunk is not directly involved with medicine, it's a genius scientist which has knowledge in many fields, the characters in "Doctors" are only people involved with medicine, because the category "Doctor" is used with the meaning of "physician". If we use with the generally meaning of Doctor (title) then the other scientists should be doctor too, since a scientist is also a doctor and if we consider Vegapunk a doctor because he operated Kuma's body, then Franky is also a doctor. Scientist is enough as category for him, at least until we will know more about his abilities. If you are not convinced yet, think about this: if Albert Einstein was a character in One Piece, would have been in the "Doctors" category? Since he is Dr. Albert Einstein. That way we lose the sharing feature of the characters in the category of being a "physician" and leave only the title as common feature. He's been called doctor, just like everyone else in the category, so he should be considered a doctor. 01:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well if you guys said so, maybe in English is different. I just said the doctor of Vegapunk it's not the same as the doctor of chopper, hogback and the others (which is commonly misused), that's why I felt there was "an intruder" in the category. Disapeared during Caesar's flashback During Caesar's flashback as he was arrested by the Marines, Vegapunk appears in front of Caesar though shadowed then when Caesar was about to destroy Punk Hazard he disappears. Is it some sort of error. ChasHades (talk) 09:28, August 6, 2016 (UTC)